


One Typo Can Fuck Up The Entire Code

by sophoklesworld



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Implied Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Multi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/pseuds/sophoklesworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is not only a number anymore. He is part of the Resistance.<br/>When the base is overrun, and Finn tries to find Poe. The battlefield is not what Finn expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Typo Can Fuck Up The Entire Code

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of inspired by [this post](http://cumaeansibyl.tumblr.com/post/137071304141).
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

Finn was glad that the Resistance had him working on D’Qar — that he didn’t have to go out and right out fight the First Order.

He was asked what he wanted, and he said he’d do what needed to be done, but would prefer not to fight. And General Organa had accepted and respected his wish. Just like everyone else he met in the Resistance so far.

 

Finn didn’t like to fight. Even less did he like it when people told him to, and he needed to obey, even though he knew it was wrong, and he didn’t _want_ it.

The First Order hadn't cared. Phasma hadn’t cared. Kylo Ren hadn’t cared. Finn had been just a number in a legion of numbers, ordered to obey commands. Just like numbers of a computer program. He knew he’d been out of place in the First Order. He was the one wrong number, that caused a program to bug.

 

In the Resistance, on the other hand, Finn didn’t exactly belong. But he also felt like he belonged, in the way that everyone seemed out of place in the Resistance.

The didn’t function the way the First Order did. Instead, they were all like a big patchwork family. None of them was identical, none of them were the same. But it worked, and all of them were equal where it counted. All of them belonged.

 

Finn also had his friends here. He didn’t see Rey often since he woke from the coma because she was off doing Jedi stuff with the legendary Skywalker. But she was at least on the same planet as them — she had been able to convince Luke to come back to D’Qar with her. General Leia had been delighted as she embraced her brother tightly. Finn ached at the sight of them, how they cared about each other, and wished that he could have that, too.

A moment later, he swallowed heavily, when Rey’s arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hug, and he realised he already had that.

There _were_ people that cared about him as dearly as he cared about them.

Another set of arms tightened around Finn’s waist, as Poe came up from behind, as if he had been summoned.

 

*  *  *

 

It was one of the slower days at the base.

D’Qar was in the Outer Rim, and it wasn’t everyday that someone brought news, that some mission started.

Finn was at his post, on one of the screens that monitored the closer space for intruders. He was bored and talked to C-3PO, who stood next to him.

Poe was doing some work on his ship, accompanied by BB-8 while Rey was off with Luke and R2D2.

 

“How many planets have you been to?”, Finn asked C-3PO.

“I’ve been to quite many, Master. I was created on Tatooine and from there I travelled to Naboo, Bespin and many others.”

“Which was your favourite place?” Finn had seen some systems but, so far, only ever set foot on the First Order bases, Jakku and D’Qar.

“My protocols do not include favouring one thing to another.”

“Oh, please!”, Finn rolled his eyes, fond. “ ‘I do not favour this’ yadda yadda yadda. We’ve all seen you bicker with R2, 3PO. And you _resent_ flying. So don’t give me that. You’re clearly able to prefer some things to others. So, which planet system was your favourite?”

C-3PO was quite for a moment.

“I think I prefer Endor to Tatooine. The sand used to chafe in my joints.”

“What’s Endor like, then?”

“It is a forest planet. The inhabitants are little furbears. They helped the Rebellion and were very excited about the stories I told. The believed I was a god.”

“Oh, so _that’s_ why it was your favourite planet.”

“I do not need the attention of people, to survive, Master.”

“Sure, but you don’t mind it, eith-”

Loud sirens interrupted Finn.

_Intruders!_

 

But Finn hadn’t seen anything on the monitors? It didn’t matter now, because these sirens were only used if the intruders already got into the base.

Finn jumped up and skidded out of the room. He heard C-3PO say something behind him, as he tried to keep up, but Finn didn’t listen.

Poe — he needed to get to Poe.

So the hangar was where he was going first. Then they would get to Rey.

“3PO!”, he yelled over his shoulder, “try to get a hold of Rey! Tell her what’s going on.”

She might feel that there were intruder, but she was probably too far away for the sirens, right now.

 

As Finn ran, he came across scared people that ran in his direction. Probably not one of them ever came close to an actual fight. There were people in the Resistance that never intended to actually fight, and that was okay.

Finn wished he could run away with them. But instead, he kept going with the armed people, kept pushing through his fear, because all that counted were Poe and Rey.

 

The closer he came to the hangar, the more people were rushing and yelling commands. Not many seemed to know what was going on and who the intruders were.

Finn pushed his way through the people. Most of them stood outside of the hangar gates, watching.

 

Troopers. All of them, pieces of a chess board, all of them a number in a series of replaceable parts of a machinery.

 

The troopers were positioned towards the gates, towards the people. They had their weapons pointed on the Resistance Fighters and there was no way through their rows. _So many rows._

But so far, there was no shooting.

 

Then, something behind them caught Finn’s eyes. _Poe_. The pilots that had been in the hangar, were all crammed into a corner of the hangar. But Poe must have been fighting.

Because he slowly retreated, in the middle of the hangar, and tripped.

And then he crawled backwards on the floor and now Finn could see, that above Poe stood a Trooper in a shiny silver armor. _Phasma._

  

_No._

 

The last time that Finn held a weapon in his hand was when he had fought Kylo with the light saber.

It had been a bitter fight and Finn had been so glad that it was over when he woke from the coma. 

Then, it had been to protect a friend, someone he loved.

 

Now, when he grabbed the gun of a man next to him, it was to protect another friend, someone he loved just as much. Because there was nothing worth fighting for if you didn’t fight for love, for your friends and freedom.

 

The moment the gun lay in his hand, and Finn lifted it, the troopers stayed unmoving like statues. Finn didn’t bother shooting at any of them — he had one shot until they would shoot him, and he would use this shot to help a friend.

He had to move fast and when he shot the laser beam connected with Phasma’s shoulder, instead of head.

She stumbled and turned around.

Finn looked at her, she looked at Finn.

Finn blinked. He expected to be long dead. The troopers had their weapons pointed him, but that was all. Not one of them shot him.

He could see fear on Poe’s face, knew the man would kill him for this stupid risk when all this was over.

 

Phasma walked towards Finn and all the other people, slowly. Poe retreated to the back, but Finn knew, he was planning.

Right behind the rows of troopers, Phasma came to a halt.

“FN-2817.” Phasma said. It sent a shiver over Finn’s back. To her, he was a number, a number in a whole system of numbers.

But then, to his and everyones utter surprise, Phasma pulled off her helmet.

There were a few gasps from the Resistance but otherwise shocked silence.

 

“We’re came to surrender and join the Resistance.”

The silence that followed now, was heavier than before. None of them had expected that, when the sirens started. The people started murmuring when the troopers put down their weapons and, one after the other, pulled off their helmets.

 

“Finn, did she really just say that? Are you alright?”, Rey asked worried, from behind Finn. She must’ve sneaked up on him in the last minutes.

  
“Finn? Is that what they call you here?” Phasma inquired, curiously.

 

Finn only nodded. He couldn’t speak, didn’t know how to response to this, to any of it.

“Well, then we shall call you Finn as well.” Phasma said, a small smile on her lips.

Finn must have gone _insane._ Because if he hadn’t, they had just won themselves some allies.

And Phasma didn’t want to call him by his number anymore. There must be something very very wrong with the universe.

 

“Why?”, he asked, overwhelmed by the reality that hit him.

“Because you made it. You were the first. You got away and you proofed that we could be _more_.” 

 

She made it sound so simple. That all of them could be more than a number. And Finn knew it was true. He wasn’t only a number, a false number, that needed to be fixed. Not anymore. He knew he needed a while to believe it.

But maybe he wasn’t only the one number, that caused a program to bug. Maybe he was also the one number that could make the program crash.


End file.
